uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Fleas Help Me
is the 18th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 96th episode overall of the series. Synopsis The gang helps Charlie Burgers get rid of his fleas. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Charlie Burgers *Queen Flea **Fleas Minor Characters *Angry Man Johnson *Squirrel *Samantha *Zebra Head *Sun Plot Angry Man Johnson is angry reading the newspaper wondering what new story is going to set him off today, Charlie Burgers begins to bark outside and Angry man Johnson begins to get mad, Charlie Burgers barks even more and Angry Man Johnson is frustrated at how he's supposed to grumble at the news with all that commotion, Charlie Burgers barks one more time and Angry Man Johnson gets mad and rips his newspaper in half. Charlie Burgers is scratching and howling outside in pain of him having fleas, Angry Man Johnson appears from over the fence and calls Charlie a "Flea Bag", he also tells Charlie Burgers that if he doesn't stop all that howling and barking, he's calling animal control which he means his yard. Charlie Burgers tells him that it isn't necessary and he'll stop the-, Charlie stops and scratches himself while trying not to bark. A loud cash can be heard and the RV crashes into Charlie Burgers' tree, Uncle Grandpa pops out from the tree and says "Good Morning" to Charlie, Uncle Grandpa then tries to demonstrate how to say hello in dog by barking and howling, Charlie Burgers stops him mid bark. Uncle Grandpa is displeased as he tells Charlie that he took an entire online language course just to learn that and that if he of anybody would appreciate it. Charlie Burgers tells Uncle Grandpa that he does appreciate it, and he warns him that if Angry Man Johnson hears anymore barking or howling, he'll bury him in his dog graveyard, Angry Man Johnson appears in a window menacingly holding a shovel. Charlie Burgers tells Uncle Grandpa that his noise levels aren't usually a problem but his fleas keep making him scratch and bark, Uncle Grandpa sees the fleas problem and states that Mr. Gus had a sweater made of fleas once but never had this issue, Charlie Burgers corrects him by saying he had a fleece sweater, Uncle Grandpa tells him he just said that. Uncle Grandpa then turns Charlie Burgers around so he can have a look at the fleas, he proceeds to shove his eyes into Charlie Burgers' fur, Charlie asks Uncle Grandpa if he sees anything, Uncle Grandpa says that they're too small for the human eye. Uncle Grandpa tells Charlie Burgers that he knows how to get those fleas, Mr. Gus tells Uncle Grandpa that he'd better not be thinking about shrinking the RV down to flea size again, Pizza Steve states that last time they almost destroyed the planet, Uncle Grandpa tells them that he learned his lesson and that he was just going to use his telescope to see them better. Uncle Grandpa asks Belly Bag for his telescope and he hands it to him, Uncle Grandpa cocks the telescope saying that it's actually a telescopic growth ray, and that it'll enlarge the fleas no problem. Uncle Grandpa tells Charlie Burgers to be an obedient boy and turn around so he can shoot him, Charlie Burgers does so and asks Uncle Grandpa if it's safe and he tells him "not really", Uncle Grandpa shoots Charlie Burgers and Mr. Gus states that Uncle Grandpa missed the point. Charlie Burgers gigantic and states that he can see his house from up there, Angry Man Johnson walks to the window and demands to know who's blocking his sunlight, Charlie Burgers apologizes and Angry Man Johnson gets enraged. Uncle Grandpa believes that getting those fleas now will be a cinch and proceeds to drive into Charlie Burgers' fur. As they're driving in Charlie Burgers' fur, Mr. Gus doesn't see how they're going to find anything in all the fur, Uncle Grandpa sees the first flea outside and wants to see if he can reason with it. Uncle Grandpa flops outside and tells the flea if he can stop doing what he's doing, the flea doesn't listen and continues to bite Charlie Burgers' skin, Uncle Grandpa tells the flea what he's doing to Charlie Burgers and the flea tells Uncle Grandpa to buzz off as he's eating. Uncle Grandpa thought that it was rude and starts kicking the flea to leave, the flea bites Uncle Grandpa's leg and starts sucking his blood, the flea reduces Uncle Grandpa to a deflated pile of flesh, another Uncle Grandpa arrives to give the first Uncle Grandpa a blood transfusion. After that Uncle Grandpa takes off his gloves and puts on his flea-fighting chimp gloves, the flea gets up and tries to run away, Uncle Grandpa grabs hold of him and decides to squish him. Pizza Steve sees this and thinks it's awesome, he wants Uncle Grandpa to give him a try and Uncle Grandpa gives him the gloves. Pizza Steve tells the fleas that they better flee as he runs and pulls away some fur revealing a whole crowd of fleas, the fleas eat the chimp gloves as Pizza Steve runs away from the fleas, Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve to hurry as he pulls him onto the roof of the RV. Uncle Grandpa sees the flea infestation and Pizza Steve wants to know what's the plan, he wonders if he'll use the laser hammer, Uncle Grandpa says that he'll use his laser zebra, he tells the fleas to eat nasal laser as he shoots them down. Charlie Burgers sees the bust of smoke, the fleas decide to run away, the RV engine starts and Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus to drive as he shoots, Charlie Burgers begins to bark and howl again. The fleas run away as Uncle Grandpa is shooting at them, little explosions go off along Charlie Burgers' back and he's happy to see the fleas dying, Mr. Gus points out that they're nearing the top of Charlie Burgers' head, Uncle Grandpa wants to know if they got all the fleas. The Queen Flea appears at the top of Charlie Burgers' head and everyone is surprised to see her, Mr. Gus sees the Queen Flea going down Charlie Burgers' head and Uncle Grandpa tells them that he's got this, a giant hair buzzer comes out of the RV and shaves down Charlie Burgers' scalp. Charlie Burgers wants to know what's going on, Uncle Grandpa tells him that they got it and the Queen Flea appears in front of the RV ready to release more fleas, Uncle Grandpa sees that they have to stop the infestation at the source and asks Belly Bag for his laser hammer, Pizza Steve is finally happy to see this and tells the Zebra Head "no offence, buddy". Uncle Grandpa tells the Queen Flea to eat hot laser and proceeds to shoot her, it unfortunately does nothing, Uncle Grandpa gives Pizza Steve the enlarger and tells him to shoot him so he can clobber her, Pizza Steve tells him to stand still and he shoots Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa is now bigger and tells the Queen Flea that it's time to go squish, he also sees that her butt is shaking and is wondering what's going on, he peeks for a closer look and the Queen Flea shoots flea eggs into his eye, the Queen Flea then places a flea egg next to Pizza Steve and a flea hatches and takes the enlarger, it shoots the Queen Flea and she grows incredibly huge, she sees the city and mistakes it for a patch of fur and leaps towards it. Uncle Grandpa tells Charlie Burgers that there goes his flea problem, Charlie Burgers suggests that shouldn't they save the city and Uncle Grandpa reluctantly agrees. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that he needs him to make them even bigger, he places the RV on the tree, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa he'll do it after he assaults the flea and he proceeds to shake salt on the flea which causes it to explode, Pizza Steve gets the enlarger and tells the two to get close together and say "CHEESE BURGERS!", the two both say cheese burgers and a re now even bigger. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that he better take the grow gun just in case, he gives it to him and Uncle Grandpa thanks him, Uncle Grandpa gets on Charlie Burgers' back and tells him "let's roll". Mr. Gus is wondering if they're going to leave them in the tree, Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus that there's no time and that they have to save the city. Uncle Grandpa and Charlie Burgers arrive at the city where the Queen Flea went and that she could be anywhere, Charlie Burgers sniffs the air and points out that she's just around the city, Charlie Burgers runs around to the other side and they find her. Uncle Grandpa sees that she's making a withdraw at the blood bank, Uncle Grandpa tells Charlie Burgers "way to go" and Charlie states that he is part bloodhound. Uncle Grandpa tells Charlie Burgers that they got her boxed it and suggest to grow bigger to stomp her for good, Uncle Grandpa shoots the building in front of them and it bounces back and hits them, they grow big and before Charlie Burgers is about to step on her, the Queen Flea shoots out a egg, it hatches and the flea takes the growth ray and shoots the Queen Flea to the size of the Earth. The Queen Flea then hops off of Earth and to the Moon, Uncle Grandpa smashes the flea on his nose with his eyes and takes the enlarger, Uncle Grandpa then tells Charlie Burgers that now they probably have to save the Universe, Charlie Burgers believes that it's probably the right thing to do. Uncle Grandpa holds up the growth gun and points it down on them, they both grow to the size of the Earth and Uncle Grandpa asks Charlie Burgers which way did she go. Charlie Burgers sniffs around and tells Uncle Grandpa that she went towards the Moon, at the Moon they see that she isn't there anymore and that she went somewhere else, as they're about to leave Uncle Grandpa tells Charlie Burgers that there's no time for marking his territory on the Moon. Charlie Burgers apologizes and states that when is he ever going to get another chance to mark the moon. The two arrive at Saturn and the go round the planet's ring as the Queen Flea goes around with them, she then makes a break for it and they fly after her. The Queen Flea flies towards Uranus and as they're approaching her, she's throwing asteroids at them, she throws more asteroids at them until she finally hits Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa is launched towards Jupiter and sees that the gassy giant is really stinky, Uncle Grandpa had enough and the Queen Flea is laughing manically, Uncle Grandpa states that it's time to end this and he grows bigger destroying Jupiter, he stands on Saturn and grabs hold of the Queen Flea. Uncle Grandpa holds the Queen Flea up to the Sun saying that he's got a tasty snack for him. At this point the Queen Flea begs mercy from Uncle Grandpa, she states that they never wanted to hurt anyone and that they were just hungry and needed a place to live, she hopes that as a mother himself can understand. Charlie Burgers has a plan as to what they can do with her, he then proceeds to whisper and Uncle Grandpa approves of the idea. The Queen Flea tells her baby fleas of the story of how they got they're new home/meal-ticket, and they can all thank Uncle Grandpa for their swanky new digs, the fleas all then rejoice in what appears to be Angry Man Johnson's ear canal. Angry Man Johnson doesn't know what that sound is and he sticks his finger in his ear to see if someone said something, he then tells the "voices in his head" to shut up as he tries to figure this out. Uncle Grandpa tells Charlie Burgers that it was a great idea and that he's so glad they could just give fleas a chance. Trivia *This episode title is a pun off the phrase "Please Help Me". *This is the second episode to be focused on Charlie Burgers, the first was Charlie Burgers. *This is the first time we actually se the inside of Angry Man Johnson's home as well as his full body, we didn't see this in Charlie Burgers. *Angry Man Johnson owns a coffee mug that reads "GRRRR MORNIN'", referencing Uncle Grandpa's "Good Morning". *Angry Man Johnson's newspaper reads "New Times Paper", this is referencing all kinds of news publishing companies such as New York Times, Chicago Sun-Times, Miami News Times, Los Angeles Times, Washington Times, etc. *Elements from Charlie Burgers are brought back to this episode like: **Angry Man Johnson's Dog Graveyard. **The RV crashing from the sky. **Angry Man Johnson looking out the window scaring Uncle Grandpa. **Angry Man Johnson claiming to own something in the sky, this time is sunlight. **Uncle Grandpa and Charlie Burgers going into space. **A planet being destroyed, this time it's Jupiter. *Uncle Grandpa took online language courses to learn dog language. *Uncle Grandpa got confused with fleece material and the bugs fleas. *Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve described how the last time they shrunk the RV to flea size, they almost destroyed the planet. *Uncle Grandpa's telescopic growth ray looks a real life AK-47 or an MP5. *Uncle Grandpa tells Charlie Burgers "Now be an obedient boy and turn around so I can shoot you", this is referencing the 1954 film "Old Yeller" where Travis Coats' dog Old Yeller gets rabies from defending off a wolf and Travis has to put him out of his misery. *This is the first time Uncle Grandpa took off his gloves. *The Zebra Head can shoot lasers. *Charlie Burgers states that he part Bloodhound, meaning he's not a pure breed dog. *The chase music from Uncle Caveman is used in this episode. *The Queen Flea states the Uncle Grandpa is a mother, though him not being a female. *Angry Man Johnson has a sword in his yard, suggesting that he uses it to kill the other animals that cause him discomfort. *Running Gags: **Angry Man Johnson becoming mad. **Charlie Burgers howling, barking scratching, and barking. *Someone using the growth ray to grow bigger. *Fleas dying. *The RV being placed in the tree. *Errors: **The Tombstone positions and names differ from Charlie Burgers. **Uncle Grandpa states the fleas are "Too Small for the human eye" despite him not being human. **When Charlie Burgers said that he can see his house from here after the first time he grew, he was looking away from where his dog house should be. ***The dog house is missing from this episode. **The RV looked bigger when it first went into Charlie Burgers vs when it's driving up to his head. **As the RV drives towards Charlie Burgers' head the strands of fur changes from three to two. **Charlie Burgers should've seen the Queen Flea when she went back down the front of his head. ***She looks extremely Bigger compared to the other fleas. **When the Queen flea grew bigger to the size of Earth, she grew out from the center of Canada. When Uncle Grandpa and Charlie Burgers grew, they grew out from the North Pole. **The only planets that are shown are Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Uranus. When the entire solar system is shown Mercury appears, Earth has no continents, There's no Venus, Mars or Neptune, there is a planet behind Uranus but it doesn't look like Neptune, and Pluto appears. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3